Family Obligation
by Small Fox
Summary: Traditions run strong in the Hyuga household. When her sister becomes a woman Hinata is given the responsibility of becoming her companion. Hinata/Hanabi Yuri incest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am making no financial gain by writing this.

Authors note: this came as a request and normally I wouldn't have granted it, but the author who requested it is held in high regard by myself. On a side note I'm somewhat lifting the premise of Wakashudo for the purpose of the story. Actually, initially Wakashudo was going to have somewhat of a similar system as the Hyuga use, but only as part of the Academy instead. Initially in Wakashudo I had intended to pair Naruto with Konohamaru Sasuke with Udon and Sakura with Moegi. However, too many problems developed. Actually, this story would have been a side story if that story turned out that way.

* * *

Hinata ran her fingers through her straight hair nervously and flicked nonexistent lint off of her bathrobe. Looking at herself in the mirror, she straightened her role nervously, remembering this morning.

She had stepped outside into the late morning sunshine before making her way over to a bench where a woman was seated. Stopping at a respectful distance away and said, "You asked to see me mother." It was rare that she received a summons to talk to her mother in such a formal fashion. She knew it had something to do with the Clan, but as such management was usually handled by her father, she was pensive about the meeting.

"Yes," her mother said standing with the aid of a cane. "Please accompany me on my walk through the garden today. There is something I need to discuss with you."

Hinata nodded silently and followed her mother down one of the garden's many paths. For some time they just walked with only the sound of gravel crunching underfoot. The longer the silence went on, though, the more uneasy the teenager became. Her mind wandered to the possibility of a marriage proposal, but dismissed it as she had never been officially declared the heiress to the Hyuga family or labeled as a branch member. Until her status was resolved she simply couldn't get married, besides, such things were more or less left in the past these days.

"Your sister has turned twelve," her mother said suddenly and without preamble.

"Yes, she has," Hinata said unsure why her mother was referring to an event that had taken place almost a month ago.

"She has also started to take more concrete steps to becoming a woman," her mother said in a subdued tone.

Hinata's initial reaction to that news was relief. Hyuga women tended to mature early, she herself had received her first period at the age of ten, but her sister had shown few signs of maturing. "When did it happen?" She asked, thinking she finally understood the purpose of this meeting.

Her relationship with her younger sister was a complicated one. For years they had been practical strangers who merely lived in the same house and slept in adjacent rooms. Then three years ago, her mother had been injured so severely on a mission that she had to retire. A proud woman her mother had not taken it well.

Her parents had always had high expectations for their daughters and had expected them to live up to those expectations. They were not cruel, but they were painfully honest. Hinata had always had trouble living up to their standards were as Hanabi had not. However, for several months after her injury, her mother had turned cruel. Hinata had understood that it was really not her mother speaking, but the pain and bitterness. Hanabi on the other hand, who had received nothing but praise and gentle rebukes from her mother, had been devastated.

As painful as it was for her to think back on those times, one good thing had come from it. She and her sister had grown closer together. Of course, that had come at the cost of Hanabi and her mother's relationship. Her sister had constructed a proverbial wall between herself and their mother. She was polite and respectful to her, but also as cold as snow. It was almost painful to see as they had once been so close.

"Six days ago," her mother said breaking into her thoughts.

Hinata bit her lip, cursing her luck. She had been gone for the last two weeks on a mission and only returned home late last night. She had not even seen Hanabi yet, and although she had made it a point of talking to her about it several times before hand, she would've liked to have been there for her.

"I did try to talk to her," her mother said in a subdued tone. "But even if she had any questions, I don't think she would've asked them to me." She let out a weary sigh, "I don't know how to fix things between us."

If this was anyone except her mother, she would've tried to comfort her, but Hinata knew she wouldn't appreciate that. "I will make sure she doesn't have any questions."

"Thank you, but that is not what I truly wanted to talk to you about," her mother said coming to a stop underneath a tree.

Hinata waited quietly as her usually confident mother seemed to struggle with what she was about to say. "She needs a companion. I was going to have Amaya be hers, but cancer took her a year ago."

Amaya had been a distant cousin of theirs. She had only been fourteen years old when she had been diagnosed with an aggressive bone cancer. From diagnosis to death, it had only been months. Hinata couldn't say that she had been close to the girl, but it was a tragedy for anyone to die that young.

She pushed that melancholic thought to the side for now and asked, "Who will you assign as her companion or will she not have one?" Hinata hoped that was not the case. She had so many fond memories of her own companion that it almost hurt to think that Hanabi would not have a similar experience.

"You're quick to abandon tradition," her mother said sharply. "Even if the village at large would not understand, the act of assigning a companion has helped keep our family from any embarrassing incidents for generations."

Hinata blushed at the rebuke and blamed herself for the misunderstanding. "Mother I apologize. I didn't mean to imply that I was criticizing our family traditions. In fact, my companion was of great assistance to me in many ways. It's simply that I don't recall there being any other relatives close to Hanabi's age that would be appropriate."

Her mother smiled as she said, "What about yourself?"

To say Hinata was surprised would be an understatement. The fact that her mother would entrust her with such an important position in Hanabi's life was astonishing. A companion had to fill many roles. First and foremost, she had to be a role model, someone the younger girl could look up to. A companion also had to be a friend, someone that the younger girl could confide in and felt free to ask questions to. The last duty, and in a way the most important one to the clan itself, was that the companion had to satisfy the other's sexual desires.

That one fact was the single reason that no one outside of the walls of their family estate knew of the tradition. Originally, the system had been started to prevent any accidents. After all, if a woman had a child before she was married her prospects were low. Before the founding of Konohagakure this had been more of a problem. Her family had managed to obtain wealth, but had never really obtained true noble status despite some of the heirs they sometimes put on.

In that time, it was far better for a young girl to have her physical desires met with the safety of another slightly older teen then to risk pregnancy. Abortion was, of course, always an option, but as a family predominantly of ninjas, the action was regarded as repugnant. With the founding of Konohagakure, that sensibility had only been enforced. For abortion to be carried out now it required an order from the Hokage and even then it was rare.

Contraception, of course, did exist, but even that was looked down on to an extent. Even given its use, though, the fact that ninjas tended to have more developed chakra systems tended to increase their fertility.

Hinata suddenly realized that her mother was waiting for a response and she looked down at her feet and said half pleadingly, "Do you think I'm worthy of such a role mother?"

In an unusual show of affection, her mother put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close as she said with all sincerity, "Hinata, it took a while for you to bloom into the flour that you are now, but you have. I shouldn't tell you this, but the decision of who will be clan head after your father, has only become more difficult with the passing of time. However, I know you truly care about your sister and would entrust you with her in this manner ten thousand times over.

She was grateful that her mother was so close and thus could not see the tear in her eye before she was able to wipe it away. "I will do my best."

"With that," her mother said quietly, "I have no doubt."

The rest of the day for her had been a blur of inconsequential tasks and busy work. She was required to take at least two days off before accepting another mission no matter how low the rank. It was supposed to allow her time to relax, but that was impossible. Her new responsibility and honor really weighed heavily on her.

Hanabi certainly knew she would be receiving a companion. In fact, she might even be wondering why she had not already met them. Hinata had been introduced to her the day she had started to menstruate. Still, they were sisters and she worried that a change in their relationship might destroy what they had built. Of course, the only change in their relationship would be the sexual relief she could provide her sister with now.

Thoughts of her sister like that was not an unpleasant one. She was quite beautiful. She couldn't help but wonder if her sister would have the same desire she had had. It would come as a surprise to anyone who knew her, but in the arms of her companion she had quite enjoyed the act. Hana, her companion, had been wonderful in that regard. She had been nearly five years older than her at the time, but she had been so kind and was second only to Naruto in building her confidence.

In the privacy and quiet of her room, she could remember Hana's touch. For four years the two had managed to meet the other's desires, but once Hana had become engaged they had had to break off their relationship.

A knock upon her door brought her out of her reminiscences and she blushed knowing who it was. As she went to open her door, though, she berated herself. Her sister may never desire relief from her and would almost certainly not tonight.

Sliding the shoji screen open, she smiled down at her sister. Unlike her, she was dressed in plain green pajamas made out of artificial silk. Her long black hair was still slightly damp from the bath she had taken just a few moments ago. She was free of the dirt that a hard day of training, and the fact that this was her sister most likely roughhousing with her teammates, had covered her with earlier.

"You want to see me?" Her sister said smiling slightly up at her.

"Yes, come in. This won't take long." Hinata said trying to not blush, but still feeling her cheeks warm.

The two sisters took seats on either end of the small table Hinata kept in her room for both study and entertainment. Hinata sat with her knees under her and back straight. Hanabi, however, sat with her legs to one side and an arm propping herself up. The two of them were silent for a moment, both thinking very different thoughts.

Hinata cleared her throat and said, "I understand something important has happened."

Hanabi blushed, which was rare for her. "Come on sis, do we have to talk about that?"

She smiled, enjoying seeing her sister embarrassed for once. "Well, as long as you don't have any questions, I suppose we don't have to."

"Thanks, but we did cover that sort of thing at the Academy," Hanabi said quickly.

"True, but by the time I heard that lecture, it had all old news." She said with a smile, relaxing around her sister like she could do with a few other members of her family.

"Is that it then?"

Her smile faltered and this time it was her turn to look down. "Actually no, there is something else."

"What?" Her sister questioned, not picking up on her tone.

She decided to just to say it. After all, there was no reason to be ashamed. This was a long, proud tradition in her family. "As matriarch of our family, our mother has decided... that... I am to be your companion."

At first, Hanabi's reaction was unreadable. Then, she smiled and blushed even as she looked to her side. "I was curious who it would be, but I have to say, I'm kind of glad it is you."

"Really?" Hinata said surprised.

"Yeah, well you know I don't exactly get along with girls that well."

Her sister was being a bit hard on herself. It wasn't that she didn't along with other girls; it was she just never found them that interesting. Hanabi had always preferred running wild with the boys. It had almost come as a relief to her parents, especially since it wasn't that she couldn't be ladylike, she just preferred not to be.

"Well, you know what that means right?" Hinata said looking her sister and eye.

"Yes, I do."

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Her sister looked down and was quiet for so long she prompted, "It's okay. I asked all sorts of questions to my companion." She didn't add that it had taken her weeks to build up the courage to ask even a single question.

"Um, there is one thing," Hanabi said becoming very interested in her sleeve.

"Yes."

"Well, do um, that is, are, you known." She shook her head and looked right at her eyes and asked, "Do your breasts get in the way of fighting?"

She smiled to herself. It was so like her sister that her first question would be about fighting. "Not really. The Gentle Fist relies heavily on striking and as for the spinning moves. Will, I suggest a sports bra and make sure you incorporate some pectoral exercises into your routine. That will help keep them from being distracting to you."

Her sister nodded and added, "I still hope mine stay small still."

"They're not so bad," Hinata said trying to console her sister.

The two sisters were quiet for a moment before Hanabi spoke again. "So, your breasts are really firm them?"

"Yes," she said before adding, "Would you like to feel for yourself?"

"Would that be okay?" Her younger sister asked.

"Of course it is. I'm your companion after all."

Her sister looked around nervously, as if she expected someone else to be in the room with them, before she pushed herself to her knees and came around the table. Hinata turned when Hanabi was only an arm's length away and opened the top of her robe. At first, she just intended to open it a little, but that felt a little awkward so she pulled her bathrobe down to her hips, free in her arms and exposing her chest.

Hanabi's eyes were locked onto her breasts and she couldn't help but smile and blush at the attention. Her sisters' hand reached out tentatively, probably half expecting it to be slapped away. When her fingertips came in contact with her left breasts, though, Hinata just closed her eyes as the fingertips slowly glided over the curved surface. She squeezed gently before letting her hands glide to the other, fingertips just brushing against her skin. When she brought up her other hand, she squeezed them both gently.

"They are pretty firm, but kind of soft too."

Under her sister's palms, she could feel her nipples become hard as she closed her eyes and let out an almost inaudible gasp. Hands left her breast suddenly as her sister said worriedly, "I'm sorry."

Hinata opened her pale eyes and smiled at the worried expression on Hanabi's face. "No, it's okay. I was enjoying it. Breasts are very sensitive after all. Don't you ever play with them when you know?" For some reason she couldn't say the word masturbate and simply blushed and looked at the tabletop instead.

"I don't really know how to do that."

Her sister's comment was so surprising that she overcame her own embarrassment and looked at her in shock. This time it was Hanabi's turn to blush and looked down at the floor. It was sort of cute, this role reversal of theirs. "Really? I mean you never..."

She trailed off as her sister shook her head. "I mean, I've rubbed it and stuff, but never for very long." She scratched the back of her head nervously and Hinata knew if she was silent her sister would continue. "Sometimes, I would put a pillow between my legs and sort of rub against it."

"I see." The older girl hesitated for a second, wondering if she should push or simply let things rest here. However, if her sister had never experienced an orgasm and she started messing around with a boy, starting off with kissing, which would lead to groping and maybe further, she might not be able to stop. If her sister couldn't stop then she would've failed as a companion. At least that's what she tried to tell herself. "Would you like me to do it for you?"

Hanabi's face turned a deeper shade of red, but she said, "Can you?"

She smiled gently. "It's my duty, as your companion." There was a long silence between the two of them and then she added, "If you want me to, you'll have to take off your clothes."

Her sister hesitated, and when Hinata was sure she was going to decline her offer, she nodded. Hanabi's hands started to unbuttoned her top, but she paused then asked, "Everything?"

She nodded and said, "It is the best." In an attempt to make her sister more comfortable she pulled loose the belt of her robe and stood, tossing it to the side. She was now completely naked as she took a seat again.

Her sister had watched her, and perhaps not wanting to be outdone in boldness, she unbuttoned her top quickly and shrugged it off before rocking back and slipping off her synthetic silk pajama bottoms. Hanabi sat back upon her knee and folded her hands on her lap. She looked so formal that it took a supreme effort by Hinata not to laugh out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Hanabi questioned.

"No. I'm just remembering my first time." Hinata said thinking she covered herself pretty well there. "Just relax and enjoy this okay?"

Her sister nodded and Hinata crawled around so that she was behind her. She placed her right hand on her sister's upper arm and slowly slid down to her elbow. The pale skin was soft against her fingers. Her other arm slipped between her sisters left arm and stomach, separating the two and placed her hand on the younger's stomach. Hinata could feel her breathing increase and with every exhalation she felt the taut muscles underneath. Leaning in so her breasts were pressing against her sister's back, she said into her ear. "Remember, you're in charge. If you want me to stop, just say so."

"Yeah," her sister said breathlessly.

Hinata smiled as she pulled on the smaller girl's arm which removed the abstraction to her final goal. Sliding her hand down her sister's side, she slipped over her thin thigh. With her hand now in between them, she caressed the entire length of the inner thigh slowly pushing them apart. Then, her hand moved to her final destination. Her fingertips touched the outer lips of her sister's most private spot.

Hanabi gasped, her head leaning against her shoulder, her eyes closed. Hinata couldn't resist the temptation and pressed her lips against her mouth, stealing what she thought was her first kiss. Hanabi's body tensed as their lips pressed against each other. Slowly, the other started to respond to her kiss, and when she opened her mouth, the older's tongue darted in only to be blocked by the younger's teeth.

Hinata's left hand was still resting on Hanabi's stomach; she slowly slid it up her body until it came in contact with her left nipple. It was just barely a bud, a mere precursor of what might come**, **but under her fingertips it became hard and erect. Hanabi's mouth opened in a groan and Hinata's tongue invaded and wrestled the smaller for a moment before she pulled back, breaking the kiss.

The younger pushed against her body, the friction making both of Hinata's nipples erect. She smiled at the sensation, watching her little sister's mouth work as if her mouth was still there. Her right hand had drifted down to the very bottom of the younger slit and she now slipped her index and middle finger into it. Slowly bringing her hand up, she silenced her sister's moan with another kiss.

When her index finger finally touched her sister's clitoris, Hanabi bucked into her in both surprise and pleasure. Hinata pushed her hips forward, against her sister's butt, enjoying the contact. Her index finger slowly circled Hanabi's clitoris as her left hand now simply rested on the hard nipple. They continued to kiss as she slowly extended her middle finger before pushing into her vaginal opening.

One day, a penis would go in here on its way to deposit sperm. Months later, if all went well, her niece or nephew would pass through here too. Right now, though, it was her finger that penetrated and felt the warmth of being surrounded by warm wet flesh. She was the first foreigner here and that thought alone almost pushed her over the edge.

She only pushed her finger in to the first joint, but that was enough to push her sister over the edge. Her entire body tended and the younger girl would've moaned loud enough to alert the entire house if their lips were still not pressed together. After a second, a moment, an eternity, Hanabi slipped away from her grasp. Her face was flushed. Her breaths were deep. However, most importantly of all to her sister was that Hanabi was smiling.

A few minutes later, they both lay together in each other's arms. Hinata had wrapped her arms around her younger sister who was nestled between her breasts. Their bodies were in as much contact as possible and one of Hanabi's legs was between her thighs. Her sister in turn had wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.

"That was nice," Hanabi spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hinata responded starting to feel a little guilty over something she had done. After a moment she added, "I'm sorry."

Hanabi looked up at her and asked with a frown, "For what?"

She blushed and couldn't meet her sister's eyes as she said, "I stole your first kiss. I shouldn't have done that." Hinata closed her eyes, remembering all the time she had dreamed of kissing Naruto. She had desperately wanted him to be her first kiss. In the end, though, her former companion had been her first kiss. After a year doing stuff together she had convinced her to practice on her. She had not even given Hanabi that option, though.

Her sister burst out laughing and rolled away, clutching her stomach in exaggerated mirth. After a second, she looked up at her, grinning, and said, "You didn't steal my first kiss."

"What?" Hinata said in disbelief and slightly hurt that her sister had not shared this information with her before. "Who have you kissed?"

Hanabi hesitated, but then said, "My teammates."

Hinata noticed the use of the plural and blushed as she said, "Both of them?"

Her sister nodded. "It wasn't really serious. It was just part of a favor. I mean they were curious and so was I," said shrugging.

She tried to imagine doing something like that with either of her teammates, but she couldn't even now and couldn't imagine doing it when she was her sister's age. Then, a humorous thought occurred to her and emboldened by their recent intimacy she said, "Well, it looks like I became your companion just in the nick time." It was rare she could see her sister blush and even rarer that Hanabi was rendered speechless.

"I wouldn't have done anything like that," her sister finally blurted out.

Smiling, Hinata folded her knees up to her chest and said nervously, "Well, remember, I'm supposed to satisfy those desires now."

Hanabi smiled. "You know, I'm going to take you up on that."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata awoke the next morning alone in her room. When she didn't have to be she wasn't a morning person, so she took a good ten minutes to fully get up. In truth, half of that time was spent trying to go back to sleep. She only gave up on that when she heard the sound of running water in the bathroom and knew breakfast would be ready soon. If she missed the family breakfast, without good cause, her mother would say she was being lazy. Given her current situation, she didn't want to give her any cause to doubt her suitability as a companion.

Climbing out of her bed, she left her room and stood by the bathroom door waiting for Hanabi to relinquish it. Her sister never spent that much time in the bathroom, and true to form the door opened a moment later and a fully clothed Hanabi stepped out and said way too cheerfully, "Morning sis."

"Good morning," she said trying to sound more awake than she was.

Slipping past her sister, she entered the bathroom and quickly undressed. It wasn't until she sprayed a little cold water onto her chest, though, that she truly woke up and her first real thought of the day was she forgot to bring any clothes with her to change into. Well, there was nothing to do about it now. She always missed even the little things up. That thought had come to her automatically and she tried to ignore it, knowing those were the type of thoughts that had held her back for so long. She washed up as quickly as she could before wrapping a towel around herself and darting across the hallway. At least that was what she had planned to do.

"Hinata," her sister called out right before she was about to open her bedroom door.

The older Hyuga sister paused before turning to face her sister, "Yes?" She noticed with slight amusement and a blush that her sister eye's were not quite on her face.

"Um… are you going to be home tonight?"

She smiled, understanding what her sister was really trying to find out. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Hanabi smiled and said with a slight darkening of her cheeks, "Do you think we could do something like what we did last night?"

Hinata really couldn't help but be amused. It had taken her a long time to build up the confidence to ask Hana so bluntly. "Of course we can."

"Great, well I'm hungry so I'll see you at the table."

She smiled as her sister slipped past her. Seeing Hanabi happy made her happy, and perhaps a little selfishly she wondered if she could convince her to reciprocate tonight. Shaking her head, she put thoughts of tonight out of her head for now as she ducked into her room to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Hinata arrived at the breakfast table just a minute before her parents came into the room. Her clan may put on airs, but breakfast was a surprisingly low-key affair. As always, breakfast was prepared by her mother which was a fact that she had found surprised many people. There seemed to be a persistent belief that the branch members of the family weren't used for such tasks which was simply not true. Her family actually disdained the use of servants, particularly for such domestic things.

Once each of them had their breakfast in front of them, her father started the conversation. "Hanabi if I have counted correctly you completed your _ninth_ D-rank mission yesterday. Is your Jonin sensei intending on nominating you for the upcoming exam?"

Her sister had just taken a bite, but she seemed to take longer to chew it than necessary before answering the question. "He hasn't said as much, but as far as I know my team is the only one to complete the eight required missions. Still, yesterday's was more to help Koji than anything else."

"Koji?" Her father questioned before remembering, "Oh yes, he's one of your teammates. How did the mission help him?"

"Well, his little brother's birthday is coming up and he couldn't afford a present so we did a mission."

"If he needed Ryo, he should have done it on his own time and not during team training. Your sensei should not have allowed this," her mother interjected, clearly disapproving.

Hinata looked across the table at her sister, sensing an argument coming. She glanced over at her father who seemed just as aware of the situation as she was. "Father," she began before she was interrupted by her sister.

"Mother, Koji asked both Genji and I before he made the request to Aoba sensei. We both agreed to back him up. Should we not have helped our teammate?"

"Your training should come first and foremost."

Hanabi opened her mouth to say something, but Hinata deliberately placed her glass down on the table hard and her sister looked away from her mother and at her instead. She wordlessly pleaded with her not to argue, just this one time and perhaps because of last night or perhaps for a reason of her own Hanabi said, "Father, may I be excused? I wouldn't want to be late for my team's meeting."

Her sister's excuse was flimsy and everyone at the table knew it. Still, their father nodded and said, "Yes you may."

Hanabi picked up her plate and headed into the kitchen. Hinata wondered if her sister would secretly finish her meal in the kitchen or simply purchase a meal at one of the stalls that opened this early in the morning. Not for the first time she wondered how things had come to be like this.

The conversation around the table turned to more pedestrian things largely led by her father. The tension in the room gradually faded, and as a modification to the garden was brought up, Hinata's mind wandered back to the aborted argument. Her sympathies lied with her sister of course. There was no harm in helping out a teammate, but Hanabi could have just easily taken her mother's criticism and let it go. Little things like that had to be done to keep domestic harmony, and if their father had said the same words, that's probably what she would've done.

This wasn't new of course. It just seemed to be happening more and more frequently. Her sister was always polite about it, which only infuriated her mother more. They were even starting to argue over little things, but really they were never arguing about what they were arguing about. She suspected half the time that one of them was still angry over a previous argument. Still, even though she wanted to do something about it, she wasn't sure what she could do.

By the time she started to clear the dishes, though, she was determined to talk to Hanabi about it. She just wasn't sure how to go about it and spent a good portion of the rest of the day rehearsing arguments in her head.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair that night. The three Hyuga women were alone because the head of their family had been called to go on a mission at the last minute. Without his presence, conversation became harder to carry on. Hinata was relieved when the meal finally ended. Her sister and she cleared the table, and as she started to wash the dishes, she could see Hanabi was excited.

Her sister was rocking back and forth on her heels as she stood next to her with a dishtowel in hand waiting impatiently to dry the dishes. She smiled. When she had been in her sister's position, it had taken her a while to get used to the idea and, well, when she had… it was nice.

She shook her head and handed her sister the first dish. Yes, clearly her sister wanted there to be a physical side to their new relationship and that really didn't bother her now that she got used to the idea. Still, she needed to help mend the relationship between mother and daughter, even if she still wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. "How was your day?"

"Fine," her sister replied. "It was a training day. What about you?"

"It was all right. Tomorrow I'm meeting up with my old team and I'm not sure if we will apply for a mission or at just try to get a little training in together."

"How do you do that? I mean you have been a chunin for a while and you still do a lot of stuff with your teammates."

Hinata frowned, noticing the change in her sister's tone of voice. "Well, I suppose some teams breakup after they all have been promoted, but we became close friends when we were genin so we want to see each other and we work as a good team." Hanabi didn't say anything for a while and her sister just waited, knowing something was wrong, but wanting her to bring it up.

"If I tell you something, will you not tell anyone else?"

She glanced over at her sister who was staring intently into the plate she had been cleaning. Turning back to her own work she said, "I am doubly honor bound to do so. First, I'm your companion, second and more importantly I am your sister."She decided it might be easier for her sister if she wasn't looking at her when she said whatever she had to say. Still, she could sense that her sister was looking over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around.

"I," she fell silent and after a second tried again "sensei asked if we wanted to participate in the upcoming exams and I really don't want too."

Even though she had been expecting some sort of confession, Hinata was surprised by the nature of it. She certainly had had a crisis of confidence when she had been her sister's age, but the combination of not wanting to let down her teammates and a little pillow talk with Hana had helped her. Still, if it was anything her sister had abundance of it was confidence so it had to be something else. "Well, do you know why you don't want to take the exam?"

Hanabi shifted uncomfortably before saying, "I'm happy being on a genin team. I'm afraid that if one of us gets promoted, then we won't be friends anymore."

This was an unexpected concern, Hinata thought as she tried to figure out what she should say to that. "You know Hanabi, eventually that's going to happen."

"I know," Hanabi snapped. "I just don't want it to happen just yet. I mean, is it really that big of a deal if I wait until I'm thirteen to take the exam?"

"No, it's not. There's a reason the final decision is always left up to the individual. Still, have you talked to your teammates about this?"

"Not really," Hanabi supplied quietly.

"Well, you should tell them that you don't want to take the exam. If they show up on exam day only to find out that they can't take it because you're not there, they're going to be angry at you and honestly, I wouldn't blame them. If one of them still wants to take the exam they could be put on a makeshift team."

Hanabi was silent for a long time, but eventually said begrudgingly, "I guess you're right. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell them why you don't want to take the exam too?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope our parents don't find out about this."

"They won't from me," Hinata said, giving her sister a single arm hug, careful not to get her wet. Her sister leaned into her for second before pulling away, ending the hug. After another dish was cleaned she asked, "Do you still want to do something tonight?"

Her sister looked up at her and again she was surprised at how fast Hanabi could get over something as she smiled a little and said, "Of course, I have been looking forward to it all day."

A small twinge of excitement shot through Hinata's body which was immediately followed by a small twinge of guilt. On a purely medical level, she knew that there was no reason why she shouldn't enjoy the stimulation of nerves, but given the nature of their relationship she wondered how appropriate it was for her to desire this aspect of their relationship. Maybe she really should talk to Hana about that. Besides, she still wanted to talk to her sister about their mother tonight and she still didn't have much of a plan.

Leaning slightly to her side, she said conspiratorially, "Well, I could finish up here, if you would like to go wash up?"

Hanabi glanced over the still to be washed dishes and said, "Are you sure?"

"Why don't you wait in my room?"

"All right," Hanabi said before she scampered out of the kitchen.

Hinata smiled to herself as she finished the dishes. Sometimes she was astonished at how different they were. Like her sister, she had known about companions and the reason for them, but she had been so reluctant at first. On one level, wanting to do stuff and on another not wanting to. She had eventually settled down, but her sister seemed eager.

Finishing the dishes, she waited a few minutes longer before heading to the bathroom. The door was ajar, but the lights were still on. She paused for a second, wondering if her sister had left the lights on or had forgotten to close the door in her haste. Listening at the doorway for a second, she decided it was the former and not the latter.

Closing the door, she started to undress and then wash up. It had been a pretty leisurely day for her, but she concentrated on a few areas giving them a more thorough cleaning then she ordinarily would. When she was done, she picked up her clothes and wrapped herself in a bath towel. For a second, she hesitated. She had not grabbed a set of her pajamas because she thought she would be taking them off in a minute anyway and this hallway was pretty much just dedicated to the two of them. Still, if she walked in like this, would Hanabi feel as if she's putting pressure on her? Perhaps, Hanabi wouldn't want to try it, but might feel obligated to if she was already naked.

For a minute, she stood there going back and forth with herself, but eventually realized that Hanabi probably wasn't that sensitive about such things. Still, Hinata decided she would have to remind her sister that she, the younger was in actual charge. If she ever pressured her sister into doing something she didn't want to, she would have failed in her role as a companion and as a sister. If that happened, she doubted she would be able to forgive herself even if Hanabi would.

Screwing up her courage, she wrapped a towel tightly around herself and proceeded to cross the hall to her room. Sliding open her bedroom door, she found her sister waiting for her, sitting where she had sat yesterday and wearing the same pajamas. Hinata searched her sister's face for any surprise at her attire, but even though she didn't find one she felt the need to add, "I forgot my pajamas."

"Oh, that's okay," Hanabi said before adding, "I suppose, I should get undressed."

"If you want," Hinata supplied as she went over to her hamper to drop her clothes inside. When she turned back around, though, she saw her sister was already stepping out of her pajama bottoms. With her sister already naked she loosened her own towel and exposed herself to the air.

Hanabi smiled at her approach and perhaps subconsciously she seemed to squeeze her legs together which Hinata would've taken for a complement if her sister hadn't experienced orgasm for the first time just yesterday. Still, she noticed her sister wasn't looking at her face or even looking where she had been this morning, but further south.

She stopped when they were almost toe to toe and clasped Hanabi's face between her two hands and held her gaze for a second. "Hanabi, you know if you ever want to stop doing something you just have to say so."

"I know." She smiled and added, "I trust you."

Those three words brought a smile to Hinata and she said, "I'm going to start off by kissing you. Is that okay?"

Hanabi's goofy smile was all the answer she needed and she slowly leaned down, even as her sister stood up on her tip toes to meet her halfway. Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister who did likewise and they continued to kiss, if a bit chastely. Hanabi was pushed against her breasts as they started to sink slowly to the floor.

When her knees hit the floor, she pulled Hanabi even closer to her and broke the kiss. Her sister's eyes were closed, but her face was red and she went to kiss her cheek. It was only a quick peck as she moved down to her neck, kissing and then sucking lately. Everyone in her family was extremely fair skinned and it didn't take much to leave a mark which was something she had learned the hard way.

Wanting to avoid that, Hinata continued on her journey, kissing her sister's shoulder and then gently pushing her back, not to reject her, but to slowly lay her down. She kissed a nipple before probing it with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around it, making it hard before sliding over to the other one, letting her lips slide across Hanabi's chest. When she repeated the process with the other nipple, she could feel her sister inhale sharply.

She continued downwards, leaving little butterfly kisses to mark her trail. She paused at her belly button and swirled her tongue around it like she had for both of Hanabi's nipples. This time her sister giggled, her stomach rising and falling rapidly. When she continued down further, though, the giggling stopped. For a second, she paused and waited to hear an objection, but while her sister had become tense, knowing her next destination, she voiced no objection.

Hinata smelled apples. That was the scent of the body wash they used, and although she had always known that, she had never smelled it so strongly before. Hanabi was on her back now and she paused for a second to look up across her body at her. Her face was red, but Hanabi remained silent so she brought up her hand to spread her vulva open. She took a few seconds to look at her sister's hidden spot. Hanabi raised her legs and she slipped her arms around her thighs to hold her there. Kissing her thighs, she nuzzled her with her nose before spreading her legs so she could slip her tongue inside.

She took her time not just teasing Hanabi's clitoris but everything. Gasps, whimpers and moans were all the sounds that Hinata heard and she used them as a guide to tease and satisfy. Her skills were not without fault, but she knew how to draw this out and when Hanabi did reach her climax, it was as much relief for her as it was for Hanabi.

She had to roll out from between her sister's legs and for several minutes they both lied there. When her sister's breathing became steadier she said, "Would you like to try doing it?"

For a moment, her sister didn't answer and just when she was about to give up hope Hanabi said, "Yeah, I'll try."

Hinata smiled, raising her knees and spread them as her sister crawled between them. It had been a long time since she had done this and she was looking forward to it. She closed her eyes and waited. After a minute, during which she didn't hear a sound, she opened her eyes and asked, "Hanabi?" Her sister was between her legs, but she was just staring down at her. "Hanabi?" She said again more concerned now.

"I'm sorry, I just," her sister trailed off clearly upset.

Quickly, she sat up on her knees and hugged her sister as her desire for her own release was pushed aside by something more important. "It's okay, like I said you don't have too."

"I'm sorry," Hanabi repeated more quietly this time.

"It's okay. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Hinata said every word that might comfort her sister this moment even as she hugged her for reassurance.

"You won't hate me?" Her sister questioned.

Hinata was actually surprised by the question. "Because of this? No, never. Hanabi, I love you, you're my sister and I will always love you."

"You're not disappointed?"

She was about to reassure her that she was not, but something told her that she should be honest. "Only a little, but that's the nice thing about family. We can always forgive each other."

Her sister nodded and Hinata could tell that she was disappointed in herself so she hugged her again which may not have been the best thing to do under these circumstances. Annoyingly, even though her mind was no longer in the mood her body had not got the message and it was still ready to go.

She ignored her body and just hugged her sister tighter. After a moment, Hanabi looked up at her and said, "I guess, I'm kind of a coward."

"Because you didn't want to do that?" Hinata said raising an eyebrow in slight surprise. "No, I don't."

"I don't know," Hanabi said looking away. "I've been chickening out a lot lately. I don't want to take the exam and didn't want to do that. I mean I thought I could do that but, the hair. It was just so disgusting."

Patting her on the back she said, "Hanabi listen, you said you didn't want to take the exam because you're afraid of losing your friends. That's understandable." She smiled and added, "I'll tell you what though, if you tell your teammates that you don't want to take the exam and they accept your decision, I'm confident they will always be your friends. As for the other thing, well I didn't the first time either. Heck it took me months."

Her sister smiled weakly and then said something that truly shocked her. "Yeah, but I can't make up with mom."

Mom, not mother Hinata noticed. "Well, have you tried not arguing with her?"

Hanabi shook her head. "It's not that easy. She just irritates me. Nothing I do is right, but it's not like I'm some sort of screw up though. I mean so what if I took a mission to help a teammate out. We're teammates, were supposed to look out for each other."

"I know, I know," Hinata said sensing that her sister was getting worked up over the old argument. "You know what I think though? I think sometimes you're not actually angry about what you're arguing about. Sometimes both of you are still angry how the last argument ended and that just leads to another."

Her sister didn't say anything and that was as good as a yes from her. Eventually, she did break her silence. "Maybe, but then we can't stop can we?"

"Perhaps, but maybe you just need to learn how not to argue. Try talking to her, but avoid anything that might lead to an argument." She didn't add that perhaps both of them had to relearn how to be civil towards each other.

"We argue about everything," Hanabi said slightly dejected.

Hinata thought for a minute and realized that her sister seemed to be right. Even the most benign subjects always seemed to turn back to something, but then she had an idea. "Why don't you walk with her in her garden and talk about that."

"The garden? You know I don't like that stuff." Even as Hanabi said those words her eyebrows rose, realizing what she had been driving at. She made a face, "I don't know, it seems too easy."

"Perhaps, but look at it this way. You're never more alert for an attack, then when one just ended."

Her sister slumped against her and said, "Maybe, but I don't know."

She smiled even though her sister couldn't see it. "Well, I don't think either of you want things to continue the way things are."

Hanabi let out a long sigh before saying, "I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

In the late afternoon of the next day, Hinata stared out of a window that looked over the garden. Hanabi had told her that she had told her teammates about her decision and both of them had agreed to wait to take the exam too. So, that worked out for her sister which made her happy. Now, as she watched her mother sitting in the garden on a bench, her sister approached and took a seat next to her. From this distance she couldn't tell if they were talking and if they were it would be of inconsequential things, but it was the start.

She smiled as her mother pointed with her cane at some plant, probably talking about some sort of feature about it or perhaps that it needed trimming. Hanabi seemed to be listening and although it was a small thing, it might just be a step in the right direction. Whether this would work out was only something time could tell and Hinata was content knowing she would be there to watch it and help whenever she could.

Hanabi had just needed a little help from other people to solve her problems. For example, her teammates had to accept her decision and not try to persuade her to take the exam. Her mother also had to try to be civil and avoid arguing for at least a while and that would be difficult for her. As for the last thing she had trouble with, well perhaps tonight would tell. Shaving was a pain, but it was such a small thing. Deciding to give the two their privacy, she turned away from the window and started to walk down the hallway smiling to herself.

* * *

Authors note: well that certainly took a long time to get the second part out. Originally, it was going to be a one-shot, but I received requests to continue and eventually this idea occurred to me. So this story is over with, but I've been kicking around another yuri story. It'll involve Hanabi to, but not her sister or at least not in this fashion. I'm still kicking it around.


End file.
